Lizzie in Wonderland
by Writing-Fan
Summary: After being assigned a report from mr. Digg. Lizzie finds herself to be in wondrland-with famiiar faces! Check t out, it's my first fanfic so be nice
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters lizzie, ethan no one! This is my first fan fic so be nice! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"...And for homework tonight you will have to complete a five-hundred word essay on a Fictional story of your chioce." Bellowed Mr. Diggs, Lizzie's substitute teacher. The bell rang as it was time to leave school. Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo walked were walking home discussing their assignment. "So,Gordo what are you going to do your report on?" Lizzie asked gordo, not really caring. "I think I will do mine on Moby Dick, that's my favorite book, and I have already read it and wont have to worry about reading some other booki might have no interest in. What about you Lizzie?" Replied Gordo. "Well, My favorite book of all time is Alice in Wonderland. I thought it would be cool to write about the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat from my point of veiw ya know?'' "Cool Idea lizzie I was just gonna do some boring report on Charlotte's Web." Miranda said. As the threesome reached Lizzie's house they said their goodbyes and Lizzie walked into her house.  
  
"Hey mom, dad, what are you up too?" Lizzie said as she shut the door behind her. "We are going out tonight for our anniversarry, Don't you remember? We have told you about a million times!" Lizzie's dad said sarchasticlly. "I'll be in my room working on my homework." Lizzie bolted up the steps and walked into her room to find a white rabbit wearing a waist coat and holding a pocket watch shouting, 'I'm late,I'm late for a very important date!' As lizzie looked closer she realized that the rabbit looked almost exactly like Larry Tudgmend from school. "Larry?" Lizzie questioned the rabbit. "No time to say hello, Goodbye, I'm late,I'm late, I'm late." Replied the rabbit. No sooner than he said those words did the Larry-rabbit jump into a hole that was made in Lizzie's wall. Lizzie assumed right away Matt had done it and was going to find him and get an explanation after she had checked out what was in that hole. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~! Tell me should I continue? ~!HEATHER!~ 


	2. The Door

After Crawling into the hole, Lizzie found herself to be falling through the air in slow motion. "Um, okay, a little too creepy for me" Lizzie said. Se looked down to see what she could see. She saw the ground floating towards her. "It's about time" she said quietly to herself.  
When she felt her feet touch the ground, she looked around to see where she was. She noticed it looked exactly like the room Alice had fallen to! "Whoa, this can't be real" Lizzie said as she walked over to a small curtain. She pulled open the curtain to reveal a small door with a face for the doorknob. It was Claire's! Lizzie looked stunned as she backed away from the door. She thought for a minute how she was seeing Claire Danes' head on a doorknob. "What do you want?" Claire said while she was looking into her compact, not even looking up at Lizzie. "Umm, to get through you." Lizzie stammered back. "Hon, don't you think you're just a little to big to fit through?" Claire spat back finally looking up at Lizzie. "What are you doing here anyway?" Claire asked. "Well, I need to go through your door to follow someone." Lizzie Answered. "Who?" Claire asked sharply. "Someone I thought I know."  
Claire just stared at Lizzie for a while then said, "You need a key, I'm locked so start looking!" Claire said with a bit of an attitude. "Where am I supposed to look?" Lizzie asked. "I don't know try the table or something." Lizzie turned around and saw that there was a table in a shady part of the room. She trotted over to the table and searched all around for a key. Lizzie really couldn't see anything on the table so she stretched her arms out over the table and felt around for the key. She knocked something off of the table. She reached down wondering if it would be the key. It was! She walked over to Claire and said "I have the key now please let me through!" "You're still to big"  
  
I have to go but except another chapter very soon 


End file.
